


Hungry for More

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia, Comeinflation, F/F, Knotting, Micro, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Quadrupedal Partner, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A pretty usual round of intimacy with your chimera girlfriend turns weird when your other girlfriend shrinks you down to just barely a foot tall





	Hungry for More

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a commission for my lovely partner, Abi, of her sona getting nasty with one of mine. 'w' It was really fun to write, and i hope you enjoy reading!

“Wait, Rhubarb, you’re sure about this?”

You hold in your hand a rather... strange fruit. Made by your skull-headed bat monster girlfriend, Rhubarb, the fruit seemed to static out as if glitching. It felt funny, too, each “jolt” of static sending a tingling feeling through your arm. The fruit itself was blue in color, and looked like a cluster of grapes had fused together into a single fruit.

“Yeah of course! You know how good I am at this stuff, Aura. Do you doubt me, sweetie?” Rhubarb leans up against you, gazing up at you with a fairly mischievous look.

“I sure doubt that face of yours, you dummy.” You giggle at your girlfriend’s antics, giving the bony bridge of her snout a kiss. “Alright, I’ll try it. You did say it would help me deal with Sliver’s, well, size.”

With that, you take a bite of the strange fruit. The fuzzy feeling runs down your body as the piece slides down your throat. It tastes delicious, like blue raspberry with something... different. “Oh man that tastes fucking good. What did you- uh...”

Your perspective shifts. The bat monster that you knew as fairly short compared to you was now taller than you, and still growing in size! Or, wait, no you were shrinking! You let out a surprised yelp, clinging to Rhubarb as you’re soon barely under a foot tall. “R-Rhubarb what the heck! What did you do!?” Your tiny voice seems to at least carry up to her. A paw from your girlfriend scoops beneath you and you feel yourself lifted up to Rhubarb’s skull.

“Well you’ve been mentioning wanting to try something like this lately, thought this might be the best chance!” Rhubarb giggled, her digits running carefully between your ears. “That’s okay, right? I didn’t take things too far?”

You grumble at her, giving her a pout for a few moments before relenting. “No, it’s fine. Just wasn’t expecting it.” You really can’t stay upset at Rhubarb with how cute she is. And it was basically just a cute prank. You reach out and nuzzle at her snout, giving it a kiss. “So, uh, let’s go see Sliver then?”

Before either of you can get to up move, you’re interrupted by the deep but unmistakably feminine voice of a certain monster. “Oh no need, I’m already here~” The door to the room opened, and the eight-eyed visage of your chimeric girlfriend enters. You knew Sliver to be massive compared to you already, but with your new size she was absolutely huge! “Rhubarb clued me in on the prank. You look positively adorable like this, Aura.”

The chimera pads up to the bed you and Rhubarb are on, bringing her snout down to sniff at you. Hot breath washes over your whole frame, and you can’t help but shudder from the sensation. “H-hey Sliver...”

“Well you two, I hope you have fun~” Rhubarb gently places you onto Sliver’s snout, all eight of the chimera’s bright yellow eyes looking up at you. “I’m gonna leave a fruit behind to reverse the shrinking. Eat it whenever you’re done, seeya!” Rhubarb’s body melts into light and is pulled into the phone sitting on the nightstand. Next to the phone is a red version of the fruit you had just taken a bite out of, its form glitching out just like the blue’s.

“So.” Sliver’s voice brings your attention back to her, steam rising around you from her unusually hot maw. “What’s on the menu for today, my little doe? Is it you~?”

Her words bring an intense blush to your face, your instincts causing you to try and step back from her sharp gaze. But you were already on the edge of her snout, and you start to tumble backwards! Your arms flail as your body is sent into a panic to try and get some kind of grip on something.

You start falling, but are caught rather immediately by something... wet? You look down, and see Sliver’s long tongue emerged from between her jaws and draped beneath you. She chuckles, puffs of steam washing over you from her maw. “How cute.” Her jaws part, and your face flushes in a deep blush. Her maw was dripping with tarry-black saliva, strings of it dangling between her sharp teeth.

“H-hey now, uh...” You wriggle a bit on her tongue. “Just... be careful, okay hun?”

“Always am.” Her tongue withdraws slowly into her mouth, pulling you along with it. Those massive teeth hover over your body, just barely avoiding you. Your eyes follow the teeth, until they pass by your head and leave you clear of their sharp edges.

You let out a quiet sigh of relief. You know Sliver would never hurt you, but there was always that tension, that “what if” in the back of your mind that made her all the more... ferocious.

Then things go dark. Sliver’s jaws snapped shut behind you and you’re suddenly left in total darkness. Your breath catches, and swiftly melts into a moan as the tongue you’re lying on brushes in between your legs slowly. “Haah... oh gosh Sliver...” The thick, warm appendage was pressed up against your crotch, and seemed to wriggle to try and get to a good spot and...

“Ooh fuck, Sliver~!” You let out an ecstatic moan, your hips arching in response to her tongue pressing hard against your taint. She knew all your spots, and you just knew she was going to be using them relentlessly. You squirm in her maw, her tongue rubbing against your sensitive taint, back and forth. Your hen was already fully erect from the attention.

Growls echoed around you, delighted growls that told you Sliver was enjoying this just as much as you were. With how drooly she was, your legs were practically submerged in her warm saliva. But it all felt amazing, and you quickly feel yourself inch closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm. “Nngh... Sliver I’m close...”

Her tongue presses against you harder, rubbing all along from your rump to the tip of your hen. The heat, the teasing, the thrill of just hanging out in your girlfriend’s mouth like this. It all starts to get a bit overwhelming and you’re soon pushed over the edge. “Sliverrrr~!” You moan out in delight, your body tensing up and trembling as your hen spurts and dribbles a mess of warm, thin cum over your belly.

Once your orgasm hits, you’re left slumped over Sliver’s tongue, panting quietly. The chimera chuckles softly, and light returns as she opens her jaws. The light stings just a little, but fades quickly. “Fuck me that was intense...” You mutter between pants and little content moans.

Soon, though, you’re let out onto one of Sliver’s open paws, your legs dripping with her saliva. You take a bit to regain enough control to sit up on her paw. “Huff, gosh babe that was... woah.”

Sliver smiles and nudges you delicately with her snout. “Let’s get you back to normal.” One of her extra spidery limbs offers you a piece of the red fruit, impaled on a little claw. 

You take the piece of fruit, chowing down on it happily. It tastes like regular raspberries, only just a bit different. The fuzzy feeling runs through your body again, and you feel yourself returning to normal size. Sliver lets you down onto the bed, and you’re soon back to your regular height!

Only now you’re a bit out of it from the size changing, and somehow still very, very horny. Something that Sliver could apparently tell, as her snout nuzzled down into your neck. “Still not spent, dear~? Would you like to take care of that?”

You shiver as her hot breath wafts along your neck. Everything was so sensitive... You nod meekly.

The chimera lets out a low growl and you soon find yourself on your back. You gaze up in surprise at your girlfriend’s eight eyes, a little needy huff escaping you. “Aww look at you, such easy prey~” She leans down, her snout hovering right above yours, your jaws parting on instinct. But her lips don’t meet yours, and you let out a quiet whine. “Come on, ask politely like a good girl~”

Her words bring a rush of heat to your face and another needy whine. “P-please, Sliver... I need you.”

Your lips meet, and immediately you feel Sliver’s long tongue snake into your mouth. Moans fill the room as you make out with your chimeric girlfriend. You bring your hands up and stroke them through her fluffy, warm mane. Her mane was always so soft...

More moans resonate from you, as you feel her weight press down on you. Gods she’s heavy... She’s careful to not crush you or anything, and after a bit her weight goes from uncomfortable to... relaxing. It felt nice having her on top of you, like a big snarly weighted blanket.

The kiss went on for who knows how long, you both breaking off every now and then to catch your breaths before diving right back in. You could tell all of this was getting Sliver worked up, too, as you felt that thick member of hers emerge and press against your rear. It’s length was coated in a strange, slick fluid, some kind of natural lubricant Sliver produced that you know from experience was dense with musk.

In fact you could smell it from here, and the scent alone was enough to cause your hen to twitch. You break from the kiss again, only this time nuzzling against the side of her snout. “Please... Sliver, I need you, p-please just fuck me...” You kiss delicately at her fuzzy pedipalp, practically mewling beneath her.

“Of course, my little doe~” You feel one of Sliver’s extra limbs feel up around your rump, guiding her thick member up to your entrance. The pointed tip oozed with that slick lubricant she produced, which was smeared against you as she started to rub her member against you.

But her dick didn’t press inside, at least not yet. She nudged and prodded at your entrance, a mischievous grin on her face as she teased you. Every little press forced out moans from you. Your noises just got more and more pathetic as this went on.

“Sliiiiverrrrr...” You beg and whine for her, for her to finally just use you. “Please!”

“Oh you sound so pathetic like this~” Sliver growled softly in your ear. She finally started to push forward, penetrating you slowly. You moaned out in delight as Sliver’s girth pressed inside and spread you open. The pointed tip gave way to her thick head, which was followed by a ribbed shaft. The texture was incredible, and you could feel every inch of it slide into you and rub against your sensitive insides.

You whined and moaned as your chimeric girlfriend slid into you, deeper and deeper. Her hips bucked back and forth to ease it in, until eventually you feel her knot press against your stretched rump. “Oh gosh... I- I don’t think I can take the knot yet...”

“We’ll work up to it.” Sliver’s long tongue licked against your neck, and you could soon feel her start to thrust back and forth. Her thrusts were shallow, barely moving an inch either direction. But gods did it feel amazing. Her size was beyond any of your other monstrous partners, and the sheer size scratched an itch that none of the others could. 

And when you looked down, you could see a lump in your stomach from where her sheer size was enough to bulge your tummy out! You knew that bulge was only going to grow, too, when Sliver finished. “Nnnf... so much~” You moan in delight as Sliver’s thrusts steadily push further in and out.

Eventually she gets into a rhythm, a good half of her member sliding in and out of you with each thrust. With how much of her was inside you, it didn’t take much for you to tip over the edge. You mewl and whine, your hen dribbling another puddle of cum onto your tummy.

“Aww already? I hope you’re not totally spent, my deer~” Sliver growls in your ear, her thrusts letting you ride your orgasm along. You shake your head, still wanting more even after your orgasm fades to a stop.

“N-no, I want more... please don’t stop~” You beg desperately. You need her to keep going, and she seems to oblige you with a possessive growl.

“Good.” Her thrusts pick up, your body being rocked back and forth by the chimera on top of you. Your whining and mewling picked up again, and all you could really think to do is wrap your arms and legs tight around Sliver. Your face was buried into her neck fluff, muffling your noises as you moaned in need.

As her thrusts picked up, her knot pressed harder and harder against your entrance, spreading you further. She was planning on tying with you! “T-tie with me, please! Stuff me full, babe~” You moan into her mane, desperate to feel her finish.

She obliges, pressing into you hard after each thrust to try and press her knot inside. Her size strains against your insides, a mix of groans and needy moans echoing from you both. Until finally the knot slips in, your stomach bulging out a good bit more as she bottoms out inside of you.

“F-fuuuuck...” You practically can’t make out words anymore as Sliver ties with you, your body trembling in another orgasm. And things just felt even better as you feel a rush of thick, warm fluids pump deep into your gut. Sliver’s chest vibrated with growls as she unloaded into you, every pump causing you to whine softly. Fuck it feels so good and heavy...

You feel your stomach swell up, each pump and spurt of Sliver’s cum filling you more and more. Her warmth spread in places you wouldn’t otherwise expect to feel such a satisfying warmth. It was all just... heavenly.

Eventually though, you both come down from your orgasmic highs. Sliver’s forelimbs shake a bit after such a heavy orgasm, and you can hardly move beneath your chimeric girlfriend.

You two rest there for a good few minutes, panting and purring and growling in delight. Sliver’s the first to move, easing a paw carefully beneath you. She climbs further up the bed, her extra limbs helping her stay upright. A pillow is brought down and laid beneath your head while she rolls onto her side carefully. All this while her beasthood was still knotted in your rump.

“That was... a lot, wow.” Sliver chuckles softly, her head nestled onto another pillow above yours. Long spidery limbs drape over her body and around yours, holding you close against her scaly underside. Snuggling with her like this was always so nice, nestled against her warm body as you drifted off into sleep.

Sleep didn’t come as fast as it usually did this time, though. One of your hands wandered along her side, feeling where scales turned to fur. Maybe it was the hanging out in her mouth, treading that line between girlfriend and snack...

“Hey, Sliver?” You speak up quietly, your words being met by a gentle, affirmative rumble.

“Yes, Aura? Are you okay after all of that?” Immediately you can hear the concern in her voice, a level of concern that was... comforting.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just my brain being a butt. Nevermind.” You nuzzle against her chest, squeezing her the best you can with your arms. A paw reaches up from your back and runs delicately through your hair, dull claws scritching behind your ears. “But... maybe a little more warning of this next time would be nice.”

Sliver rumbled quietly and gave you an affirming squeeze. “Of course. I’ll let you bring it up next time, make sure you’re in the right headspace for all of this.” Her head cranes down, and you feel her kiss the top of your head. “Don’t be afraid to say no if things get a bit much alright?”

“I will. Thank you.” You kiss her chest softly, giving her another squeeze which she returns in earnest. After that, it doesn’t take long for both of you to drift off into sleep, exhausted and reassured.


End file.
